


Red and Green

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Warning- Can Be Confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green and Red</p>
<p>A poem about Green and Red that was a little outside the box for Crow, but he's working on it. He doesn't like it much, but some do, so it's getting posted. </p>
<p>This is the relationship of Red and Green, Green and Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green

Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter, and will pick up the money owed to me, as soon as I'm released from the mental asylum.

Red and Green.

Green and Red,

They meet and fight,

They love and hate,

And sometimes they date.

First spiral,

Red Hair,

Green Eyes, 

Godric Gryffindor,

and Salazar Slytherin.

Green eyes, 

Red Blood,

The darkness began to rise,

The hate began to Flood.

Green themes,

Red tokens, 

The houses dissent, 

The unity broken,

Red hair,

Green eyes,

Lily Evans stepped forth,

She loved,

She hated, she fought, 

But Love won out,

Red hair,

Green eyes,

Looking different in this guise,

Ginny,

Harry,

They met and clashed,

They loved and Married,

Red eyes,

Green eyes,

Locked in combat mortal,

They met and clashed,

Enemies forged by Hate,

Red eyes open,

Green eyes closed,

They fulfilled their fate.

Red and Green,

Green and Red,

Peace only comes, 

To those that are dead.


End file.
